Diskussion:Shadow Trooper
Gibs nicht auch Shadowtrooper die schwarzen die mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen könen und den Machtkristallen uah wie heisst das spiel noch wo die drin vor kommen * Hi Jango, bitte denke daran alle Deine Beitraäge mit viel Tilden zu unterschreiben, damit wir auch später (wenn sie nicht mehr weit oben in der History erscheinen) noch wissen von wem sie sind, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 08:58, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Ups shit da war ich woll schon zu müde und habs vergessen Danke Jango 10:29, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * Vielleicht ein wenig spät aber besser spät als nie. ^^ Also die Schattentruppen, die du meinst kommem im Spiel Star Wars Jedi Knight II Jedi Outcast vor. --Darth Regnat 23:38, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Blackhole Sturmtruppen Also meines Erachtens nach hießen diese Truppen "Schatten Sturmtruppen" (Shadow Stormtrooper) (Oder werden die "Schattensturmtruppen" geschrieben?). Blackhole Sturmtruppen hießen die doch bloß unter Agent Blackhole (Cronal). --Darth Regnat 13:49, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja bist du dir da sicher? scheint sich auf jedenfall so anzuhören ich kenn mch damit nit aus Jango 21:13, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Also so habe ich es auf verschiedenen Seiten gelesen. Auf Wookieepedia steht auch, dass sie Schattensturmtruppen heißen und unter Cronal (Agent Blackhole) Blackhole Sturmtruppen. --Darth Regnat 17:14, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Hast du auch eine deutsche Quelle die das belegen kann? Jango Disku 23:43, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Leider nicht. Habe das auf englischen Seiten gelesen, die ich durchs googlen damals gefunden habe und eben auch auf Wookieepedia. --Darth Regnat 01:03, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Verschieben Ich finde man sollte den Artikel zu Schattentruppe verschieben (Die JP ist ja ein deutschsprachiges wiki zu Star Wars, kein englisches). Ich habe vorerst ein redirect auf Schattentruppe gestellt. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:56, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Naja sie heißen ja auch im Original Shadow Troope. ::Gibt es eine Quelle für die deutsche Bezeichnung? Wenn ja, dann verschieben, ansonsten nein. 19:02, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ich glaube nicht, dass die Shadow Trooper in irgendeiner deutschen Quelle auftreten, die WP gibt die Datenbank an sowie Echoes of the Jedi, ein Star Wars Rollenspiel-Abenteuer, und vom SWRPG gibt es auch keine deutsche Version. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:06, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Dunkle Truppen Wieso sollten die Shadows was mit den Dunklen Truppen zu tun haben? Die Dunklen Truppen waren dazu gedacht die Sturmtruppen als reguläre Schocktruppen abzulösen und nicht, um als Kommandoeinheiten bzw. Spezialkräfte eingesetzt zu werden. Zudem, aus welcher Quelle stammt diese Vermutung überhaupt? Die sw.com Datenbank spricht übrigens weder von Dunklen Truppen noch von Blackhole als Nachfolger, sondern von den Imperialen Kommandos. Obwohl das irgendwie schon stimmen kann, ist das mit den Dunklen Truppen falsch, denn die waren wie gesagt als reguläre Truppen gedacht und nicht als Kommandoeinheiten. Thor 19:49, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) EDIT: Ok, die Blackhole hab ich überlesen ^^ Schalter im Helm Sorry für die Blöde Frage, aber wie soll das denn funktionieren, schalten die das mit ihrer Nase an und aus? Oder soll es heißen Schalter am Helm. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 09:29, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST)) :Im Helm ist auf jeden Fall richtig, auch wenn nicht genau geklärt ist, wie. Aber Boba Fett verfügt in seinem Helm über einen Zungenschalter, die meisten Funktionen bedient er hingegen mit Augenbewegungen. Hier könnte das ähnlich sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:52, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST)